The invention relates to an arrangement for cutting contours in a workpiece.
Arrangements for cutting contours in a workpiece are suggested by the prior art as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,154. In this patent, and more particularly in FIG. 4 thereof, a motor assembly is clamped in the vise with the assembly itself including a structure upon which the workpiece is passed along for the purpose of cutting a contour therein. The motor for driving the routing bit is an integral portion of the assembly as is the adjustable fence member for locating the contour to be cut with respect to the edge of the workpiece. Such an arrangement is not amenable to quick assembly and disassembly and must always be transported to the work site as a single unit which can be quite cumbersome for the operator. Also, the operator is not aided by the assembly in holding down the workpiece as he feeds it through the cutting bit.
Prior art devices of this kind are undoubtedly expensive to manufacture and are not easily transportable.